Memory Case
by spiritualpotatoe
Summary: The Baby tooths always thought they were the ultimate Jack Frost fan club... until Halloween told them otherwise.


Baby Tooths sat on a tree branch as they sighed dreamily watching Jack Frost play with some kids in the winter snow. They were all on their breaks, so they chose to admire the view.

"Stalking Jack again, I see." They heard a familiar voice at the edge of the connection of the trunk and the branch. Instantly a dark blue haired person materialized on that corner. At the sight of her skull centered bow tie, they already knew who it was.

"Hey guys." Halloween smiled.

"Hi," some of the Baby Tooths tweeted still eyeing the sexy snow haired man on the ground.

Halloween turned her head towards the happy man then jerked her attention back at the little humming bird fairies.

"So are you guys, like, the fan club of albino man, there?" she teased.

"Uh, he was a brunet and no. We are the ultimate fan club." One of the fairies snapped. The holiday put her hands up in truce mode.

"Woh there. I'm only stating the obvious." She replied. The Baby Tooth sat back down.

"However, it _is _fair to say that you cuties aren't the ultimate fan club." Halloween smirked. All the Baby Tooths jerked their heads toward her, flew up, and slowly hovered toward her with contempt.

"I just observed someone who was ten times more fanatic than you guys are."

The Fairies frowned.

"Don't worry; I promise it's a nice ending for you guys." Halloween assured them. The Fairies sat back down, eager to listen. Halloween smiled.

"You know that time when the Guardians got really popular, especially Jack, when they fought off Pitch?" she started. The fairies nodded their heads.

"Well, during those rare moments, like right now, when he goes out to play with the children that still believe, I discovered a specific girl that he always hung out with."

The Baby Tooths gasped.

"And every Halloween, she would cosplay as him while all her friends would gradually stop doing the same thing. At first it would bother me because you know that I hate repetition. So I decided to do some investigating."

* * *

Halloween crept around the walls of the Tooth Fairy's lair. The job was going to be too easy. The Tooth Fairy was too overworked to notice a little fly like her. But just to make sure, she took a quick glance at one of the Baby Tooths.

_Brown beak, 1 inch long, blue, green, and yellow feathers, transitioning with each other, yellow close to the nose, one long feather at the top of head, long feathers as tail, total number, approximately 7,light red eyeshadow, Wings...Pixie like. _

She narrowed her gaze and transformed into a Baby Tooth. Then, she fluttered her way to the teeth cases. Her eyes darted everywhere, zooming into each of the children's faces.

"Charley, Rachel, Zaheed, Julien, Stefano, Ah!" She looked at the one a few inches above her.

"Victoria." She smirked. "Here we go." She slowly pulled the case out of its container and evaporated with it.

* * *

"I borrowed it!" she quickly notified the uneasy fairies. _Ts gullible fairies._

* * *

Halloween looked at the case for a moment. It was a lustrous object, half a cylinder with the flat surface having 5 diamonds designed on it; 4 small ones in each corner and a large diamond on the middle. She altered her pointer's finger print into the print of Victoria's and touched the middle diamond.

Instantly, she was engulfed by a white flash into a scene where she saw Victoria as herself.

"Jack!" Victoria's 9 year old arms reached out to embrace the snow haired man. Immediately, Halloween detached herself from Victoria's body to get a view of the scene from a third person perspective.

"What are you doing here, it's the middle of summer." The little girl laughed opening her bedroom window.

"Well I came to see my second number one fan." He stepped on the ledge and knelt down.

"Jaime's still winning?" Victoria pouted.

"He maybe my only number one fan, but you have a special place in here." He pointed to his heart. He saw a glint in the little girl's eyes.

"Really!"

"Yup" Jack stood up and came in. "Guess what the tooth fairy told me." He whirled around.

"I know I haven't flossed. I'm sorry."

"Haha no." He sat down on her bed.

"Oh…ok. What then?"

"You are apparently a descendant of my sister."

"…Huh?"

"We're related!" Jack stood up.

Victoria's mouth gawked. Then she jumped around and squealed in a fan girl like fashion. "Oh my gosh really?!"

"Yah!" Jack hugged her. "Were family." He smiled.

"Ohana." Halloween smirked.

Suddenly the scene changed. Victoria was now a little bit older, most likely 12. But she was still with Jack, learning how to ice skate.

"Jack this is too hard!" she stumbled. He quickly grabbed her hand.

"I gotcha, it's gonna by ok."

"Yah, that's what you said the last time I fell."

Jack giggled just as she fell on her face.

The scene transformed again. It was Halloween. Victoria was with her friends and older than before, about 15 years of age. Halloween remembered this situation. Victoria and her friends were on their 6th door.

"Victoria, why don't you change your costume?" One of her friends asked.

"What? I like dressing up as Jack. You did too."

"Yah, when we were, like, 10. That ship has sailed, Victoria. Just like the Tooth Fairy and Santa Clause."

"They're still here!"

Victoria's friends gave here a weird look. "You act as if they're real."

"They _are _real. They protect the children from threats."

"Yah, like what my teddy bear and night light used to do."

"Oh shut up."

"You got to grow up girl. Our parents give us those coins and presents, not some humming bird with a Russian accent."

"Santa has the Russian accent."

"Pft. Whatever."

"Gotta listen to your friends Victoria." Halloween nodded. "The guardians protect children, not teenagers."

The white light, then, took Halloween into another scene. Victoria was in the snow, out side her school Gym, in a trench coat. Her friend passed by with her boy friend.

"Hey Victoria, where's your date?"

"Oh... Uh he-he's coming." She nodded.

"Ok, better not be the Sandman." Her friend shook her head and walked in. Victoria, looked up at the sky and sighed. She saw her breath.

"Hey." A voice beside her greeted. She turned attention toward the source.

"Jack!" she hugged.

"Why aren't you in there, having fun?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh that's fun for the grown ups." She smiled.

Jack gave her a pitied smile and hugged her.

"I'm not going in there Jack." She clutched him tightly. "I don't wanna grow up...I don't wanna forget you."

"I wish you could stay a child too kiddo." He settled his chin on her head. "But I don't think any amount of magic is going to stop you from growing up."

"I could stay out here and die of pneumonia." She suggested while sniffling. "Then maybe the moon would choose me as some guardian."

"Oh you." He looked at her tearing eyes. "You definitely inherited my sense of humor." He smiled.

"I was serious!" she punched his abdomen.

"I'm sorry." He wiped the tears on her cheek as he began to evaporate from her sight.

"And that was the last memory I saw." Halloween sighed. "Probably because she died that night."

Most of the fairies by now were sobbing.

"But, I did say it was good news for you. Now you're the only ultimate fan club." She stood up. " Welp that's it. You guys are late for your second shift. My intention has been accomplished. Take care now, Bye bye then." She evaporated.

* * *

Jack ran up to the crying fairies. "Aw, Baby Teeth what happened."

The Baby Tooths tried to explain to him in between sobs.

"Victoria…" He frowned. "Who's that?"

The Fairies cried harder.

"Aw no no don't cry. It's just I never met this girl before. Halloween was probably just teasing you."

Instantly they heard Halloween's childish evil laugh surrounding them.

"Aw Jack of course you wouldn't remember."

* * *

As Halloween snapped back to the present she scoffed at the little memory case. She rubbed Victoria's picture in the front until it vanished. Then she took the case with both hands and snapped it in half on her knee.

"Jack doesn't need a sorrowful memory like that." She smirked as she tossed it into an incinerator.

Fin.


End file.
